Severus Snape Goes to Wimbledon 2006
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: An Order outing to the Championships Wimbledon Men's finals in 2006. A different side of Severus Snape


**Severus Snape Goes to Wimbledon 2006**

The number of people heading into the stands must have been in the hundreds of thousands. Harry swore he saw hundreds of people on a hill, watching a huge TV. The small group headed towards the lower stands, closest to the court.

"How on earth did you get these seats?" Minerva asked, shocked at how close they were.

"I know a few people," Severus answered.

Snape was the one who'd set up this little excursion. He'd been gushing about the Championships Wimbledon for months before it even started. He followed the number one player in the world, Roger Federer of Switzerland closely. That was why they were at the match today. It was the Gentleman's Singles Finals and Federer was playing against Spain's Rafael Nadal.

"Who knew Snape liked tennis," Harry muttered to Hermione as they sat down.

Shortly after getting situated, the players came out onto the court to raucous applause. Severus gave a loud whistle as Roger set his things down on his chair. Finally, following a 15 minute warm up the match began.

"So who d'you favor to win?" Tonks asked Severus, leaning over Remus.

"Federer of course. Were you not listening the entire train ride here?" Severus snapped before shushing her.

"First set, Roger Federer to serve," the announcer boomed. With that, the Swiss tossed the ball into the air and sent it flying over the net.

The first set flew by, Federer simply beating on Nadal. The score was presently 5 to zero and Roger was up 40-0. The crowd had dulled to a murmur as Roger launched the ball over the net again.

"Come on Roger!" Severus bellowed. Shortly after his loud outburst, Roger took the first set, 6-0.

The crowd went wild. The Federer fans waved Swiss flags in the air and let out loud whistles. Severus rose to his feet and clapped loudly, only sitting down when Minerva tugged on his sleeve, her cheek bright red in embarrassment. It was sort of embarrassing to be seen with him when he was like this.

"Second set, Rafael Nadal to serve," the announcer called out and everyone sat down.

Not long into the set, Nadal was up 2-0 and Severus was not happy.

"Come on Roger. You can take him," he cried.

"He's a bit nuts isn't he?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Very," Harry muttered back with a chuckle.

"Oh grow up you two. I think his obsession with this tennis player is equal to your fanaticism about Quidditch," Hermione quipped just as Roger got back in the game, taking a point from Nadal.

"He's back in this. He can win," Severus rejoiced.

Within ten minutes, Roger was once again beating on Nadal. Severus' eyes darted to the score and he gasped. Nadal had just tied the score, 6-6. They would have to go into a tie break. He crossed his slender fingers, praying Roger would get the six points he needed to make the score 7-6. To Severus' satisfaction, Roger 'wiped the floor' with Nadal, dominating the tie break.

"It won't be long now. Roger will win this in 3 straight sets as he's done the entire tournament," Severus boasted to Minerva.

"Well I hope that doesn't jinx the match now," she retorted with a chuckle.

"Don't be so foolish," Severus sniffed, turning his eyes back to the court.

The set progressed rather quickly but ended, like the second set, in a tie. Severus looked confident and smug, believing his favorite player would once again decimate his opponent in the tie break. Five minutes later Nadal was up several points.

"Come on! This is an outrage. He can't be winning!" Severus protested, causing most of the members of their party to blush and bow their heads in embarrassment.

"Remind me never to go to a tennis match with him ever again," Remus muttered to Tonks. She nodded vigorously in the affirmative.

"I told you that you jinxed it," Minerva taunted lightly in Snape's ear.

"Oh just shut up," he snapped as Nadal took the third set with a final score of 6-7.

"This isn't going into a 5th set, that I'm sure of. Roger won't let that happen," he added as the players switched sides of the court.

"Fourth set, Nadal to serve," the announcer boomed, silencing the crowd momentarily.

Severus was tense now, seated on the very edge of his seat. Hermione looked at him and nearly burst out laughing. If he moved even one buttock muscle, he'd fall right off the seat.

"Grow up Hermione," Harry taunted.

"Oh hush. It's funny and you know it," she shot back, still stifling giggles.

"Severus, relax. It's just a tennis match," Minerva ordered sternly, noting her colleague's stance.

"It's not just any tennis match, Minerva. It's the Wimbledon finals!" he hissed back as Roger sent the ball flying over the net, winning the point.

"Yes! Go Roger!" Severus erupted, jumping to his feet, pumping his fist in the air.

"He really is obnoxious," Tonks remarked under her breath.

"I heard that." Tonks blushed.

Severus suddenly grew quiet. The score was now 5-3, Federer leading. It was down to the final point of the match if Roger won this one. His gaze was locked onto the small yellow ball that was sent flying between the players. Snape was holding his breath as Roger whacked the ball with all of his might. In fact, Severus was taking on a slight blue tinge from not breathing.

"He's not breathing!" Remus gasped. Just then the crowd went insane, causing the group to check the score board. It read 6-3, Federer.

"Severus, he won. He won!" Minerva screamed, waving her hand in front of the man's eyes.

"Yes! I told you he'd win and it wouldn't go into a fifth set!" Severus bellowed, frightening several people behind them.

"Next time, don't hold your breath. You nearly gave us a heart attack," Remus muttered.

"You were turning blue," Ron added.

"All in the name of tennis," Severus said with a note of finality.

They stayed to listen to the post-match interviews and the presentation of trophies. Severus was boasting that it was Roger's 4th consecutive Wimbledon victory. Most of them tuned him out on the train ride back.

"Who knew he could talk this much," Ron murmured.

"Let's not go out to a public place with him like that again. It was embarrassing," Harry replied.

"Just let the man enjoy his tennis for Merlin's sake," Hermione huffed as they disembarked from the train and disapparated their separate ways.


End file.
